


Secret Admirer

by akibintin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akibintin/pseuds/akibintin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao just arrived at the office and found a rose lying on his desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Admirer

"A rose again, Takao?"

Takao raised his head up as he smiled softly and put his briefcase on the table. He said, "As you can see, Miyaji senpai."

Miyaji shifted on the chair across Takao’s desk. "I’m really amazed at the person who always gave you the flowers."

Takao’s eyebrows raised. Sat on his chair and then he noticed the flowers again, he replied, "How come? This such a coward, wasn’t he?"

Miyaji shook his head. "No. He was just trying to convey his feelings, Takao. You know, secret admirer."

Takao’s lips are rounded. Weird feelings came out of nowhere. "Secret admirer? Was he in the same office, senpai?"

Miyaji nodded confidently then raised both his thumbs in the air. He got up and turned around before returned to his desk. “Right and may be at this time, he is watching you, Takao. "

One second right after Miyaji said it, a sound like very loud from the emergency stairs corner echoed in all of a sudden.


End file.
